And Baby MakesFour
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: somewhat of a prequel to Domestic Bliss And Pancakes, about how the girls came into their life.  Harvey/Mike romantic fluffy slash, with kids  kind of


I know NOTHING about UK surrogacy laws, let alone US ones, so lets just gloss over that shall we? A prequel to DOmestic Bliss And Pancakes, a story about how the girls come into their life.

* * *

><p>Mike comes barging into his office late one afternoon as Harvey's hanging up the phone to a prospective client, and he bounces on his feet, his cell clutched in his hand, and something that looks suspiciously like puppy like glee etched across his face.<p>

Harvey loves the fact that Mike is the only one Donna allows into the office without checking in with her first, even Jessica gives her a cursory nod before walking in, but its Mike, and Harvey is more than aware of the way he can worm his way into peoples hearts, so of course she lets him in.

"We're having a baby," Mike practically shouts as soon as the phone is back in the cradle and Harvey sees Donna sit up straight out of the corner of his eyes. Harvey looks at him, the wide grin, the barely contained excitement and the slightly sick with fear look in his eyes.

"We're having a baby?" Harvey asks and Mike all but dances around in front of the desk and Harvey stands, clutching at his pen, fiddles with it to stop himself grabbing Mike and kissing the life out of him.

"Just got a text from Jenna…" Mike says waving his phone in Harvey's face, "we're having a fucking baby," he says again and Harvey makes a mental note to curb the swearing before the kid comes, maybe a swear jar or something because they can't have their kid swearing like a fish wife.

Their kid. Fuck.

"Oh shit, we're having a baby," he says as it dawns on him what this mean, he runs his hand through his stiff hair and Mike comes around the desk and tentatively clutches at the hem of Harvey's jacket, like he always does when he wants to touch and they're at work. Harvey grins and Mike mirrors it as Harvey wraps his hands around Mike's face and kisses him. Hard. Work and glass office walls be damned because shit, they're having a fucking baby.

Donna looks like she's going to cry and cry for real this time when Harvey pulls back, hands still wrapped around Mike's and glances up at her, and even a few random passersby have stopped and are looking at them with a mixture of amusement and shock at seeing Harvey Specter showing human emotions. Jessica comes into view and shoos them away and Mike pulls out of Harvey's grasp and shifts uncomfortably. There's still a hint of glee on the corner of his lips though and Harvey reaches down and curls their fingers together as Jessica pushes the door open.

"We're having a baby," Harvey says before she can say anything and he feels Mikes shocked gaze heavy on the side of his face and he tightens his grip around Mike's fingers.

"Well then, isn't it about time you made an honest woman out of Mike?" she responds in her cool manner, without a hint if surprise, "when are you getting married?" she asks and Mike chokes out a strangled noise of embarrassment.

"That's not something we have discussed," Harvey says, pulling his hand out of Mike's and straightening his already straight tie. Jessica smirks at them both and then her face lights up as she smiles easily.

"Congratulations," she says, clapping Mike on the shoulder a little harder than necessary. Mike flinches and smiles weakly at her before she shoos him out of the office and slams a file down on Harvey's desk. He sees Mike enveloped in a hug from Donna and laughs to himself as Mike blows him a kiss through the glass walls and runs off down the corridor, presumably to tell someone else. Rachel probably.

Maybe Harvey should probably start at the beginning of all this.

* * *

><p>Three years ago, a wide eyed, terrible criminal with an annoying habit of making Harvey ifeeli waltzed into the Harvard interviews and threw pot all over the floor. Since then Harvey's been constantly trying to get his breath back.

Mike is brilliant, there is no doubt about it, but he has a habit of letting his emotions getting in the way of doing a decent job. But he worked his way up through Pearson Hardman, worked himself out of the Associate bullpen and is now a Junior Partner. He has better suits now and even has slightly thicker ties that sometimes Harvey winds around his hand to drag Mike closer and kiss him till they both cant remember their names.

A two years ago, Mike got drunk and kissed Harvey for the first time. His hands had been clammy as they gripped at Harvey's face and his technique definitely lacked discipline but Harvey had to admit that despite that, it was Mike kissing him, which made it go from awkward and clumsy, to hot and desperate within about five seconds.

A year and a half ago Mike got drunk again and told Harvey he was in love with him. And somewhere in the back of his mind Harvey should have been worried about that fact that all these things happen when Mike was drunk but he can't bring himself to care as Mike stuttered the three words out and blushed furiously, back peddled like mad until Harvey kissed him, threw him down onto Harvey's bed and showed him with actions that he felt the same.

Two weeks after that Mike, unofficially, moves into Harvey's apartment (four weeks later its official).

Six months ago, somehow, Mike manages to bring up the conversation of kids and Harvey admits, he must have been drunk himself at that point, that he's thought about it before. Mike grins and launches himself into Harvey's lap and kisses him within an inch of his life. Harvey thinks that's the end of it until Donna places a list of suitable surrogates onto his desk the following morning and gives him the look that reads "he didn't tell me, I'm Donna, I know things," and walks out with an air of excitement that she can't hide. Mike looks like he's going to throw up as Harvey waves the list in his face a few hours later, and if that look is anything to go by, he had no idea either. Harvey doesn't know what possesses him, he really doesn't, it could be Mike's wide eyed terror, or the fact that Harvey's suit still smells of him, or the fact that he can't sleep without Mike curled up next to him anymore, but he slams the list onto Mike's desk and barks out an ordered "pick one". Mike's face is one of terrified joy and Harvey has to lean down and kiss him quickly. "We'll talk about your choice tonight," he says before he stalks off, his stomach flipping uncomfortably.

Mike picks out three, and there are erratic notes scribbled in the margins of the list that Harvey has to smile at, but he's picked three and watches biting at his thumb nail as Harvey reads the choices.

"Wait," he all but shouts and Harvey nearly drops the paper, "are we sure about this? I mean this is huge, and its fast, and I'm kind of terrified and…" he stops as Harvey stands and silences him with a kiss.

"Wont hurt to talk to Jenna," he says and Mike grins at him.

"You like Jenna?"

"She seems…viable," he says and Mike laughs, sinks to his knees and blows the hell out of Harvey.

* * *

><p>Jenna is smart, funny, intelligent, in need of money, and not willing to reduce herself to anything illegal, unlike Mike, and she charms Harvey easily with her big smile and Harvey is suitably impressed. Mike looks like he's ready to marry the girl. She agrees to sign legal documents, but wants to be kept informed of the kids life, but not necessarily be an active part of it, which Harvey has to admit that he's a little in love with too.<p>

Mike has a little freak out when Jenna leaves. Hyperventilates into a paper bag and puts his head between his legs. When he sits back up he's smiling, but there's a hint of apprehension in the smile and Harvey squats between Mike's legs and runs his hands up his thighs.

"You ok?" he says and Mike swallows, covers Harvey's hands with his own and nods, clears his throat then nods again.

"Yes. You?"

"More than fine," he says and Mike's fingers link with his.

"You sure about this?"

"When have you ever know me to do anything I'm not sure about?" Harvey replies and Mike leans forward, rests his forehead against Harvey's and through his blurred vision he can see Mike smile.

"Good point."

* * *

><p>Which leads us to now. And Mike's shouted confirmation that, shit, they're having a baby and Harvey suddenly feels ill. He runs a hand over his face, tries to listen to Jessica as she tells him all the background she knows about the new client Harvey just hung up on.<p>

"Do you need a minute?" Jessica says and Harvey snaps his gaze away from Donna making baby rocking gestures at him through the window to Jessica's amused features.

"No, I'm good," he says, looking back down at the file.

"Kids…that's a big deal," Jessica says, leaning back and crossing one lean leg over the other.

"Yeah," Harvey says and Jessica reaches a hand out, places it over the top of the file.

"You ok?"

"I'm…" Harvey starts and he doesn't really know how to finish that. On one hand he's more than ok, fabulous even, if he were ever to use such a word, on the other, he's scared stiff and feels like throwing up.

"It's ok to be terrified, Harvey," Jessica says and Harvey curses the fact that the two most important women in his life know him so damn well.

"I'm going to ruin this kids life, I'm going to be a horrible father," he says and Jessica laughs, stands and grabs the file from his desk. She cups his cheek in her soft hand and smiles down at him.

"You did ok with Mike," she jokes and Harvey laughs and makes a show of rolling his eyes at her usual dig at Mike being a child.

"He _is_ a good kid," he replies and Jessica laughs, stands up and walks to the door.

"Take tomorrow off, there's nothing going on that can't wait till Monday," she says and Harvey frowns.

"You trying to get rid of me Jessica?" he says and she smiles widely as she pulls the door open.

"No, just Mike and his excitement."

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking blue for the nursery," Donna says 12 weeks later and it's been a flurry of fielding calls ('Yes mother the rumours are true, no mother its Mike remember? Mike?'), answering emails, trying to outdo Louis at every available opportunity and trying not to rip Mike's clothes off whenever he sees him, the excitement is a turn on, who knew, "because even it's a girl, blue is calming and peaceful, and if it's a boy its not going to be turned gay by a pink room. Of course having gay parents might affect him somewhat but how about Duck Egg Blue?" Donna holds up paint colour charts and fans them out in front of her face and Harvey manages to look disgusted at the thought of having to pick out colours.<p>

"Can't it just sleep in a cage in the living room?" he asks and Donna throws a chart at him. It flutters between them and Harvey picks it up as it lands on the desk and points to a pretty innocuous blue. "That one," he says and wonders when his life became about choosing nursery colours rather than where his next one night stand was coming from. He pinches the ridge of his nose.

"Oh god you're having second thoughts," Mike's voice is worried and Harvey looks up from his desk and raises an eyebrow, wonders how the hell he got in without Harvey noticing but thinks better of it.

"You got that from where?" he asks spinning his chair around from side to side and Mike's face picks up a little.

"The whole pinching your nose thing, you only do that when you're exasperated," he says, sitting down in the chair in front of Harvey's desk and picking up the colour chart. "Donna doing her best to drive you insane?" he asks, holding it up.

"I heard that," she says through the intercom and Mike turns around and throws her his patented puppy grin. She smiles back, grudgingly and looks back at her computer.

"I'm just tired," Harvey says, "and no, I'm not having second thoughts," he says and Mike grins.

"Good because…" he says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He fiddles with it for a few seconds before placing it on the desk facing Harvey.

On the screen is what Harvey can only assume is the baby. It's a grainy black and white photo with something that looks like it might have had a walk on part in _Alien_ in the middle.

"That's its spine," Mike says, tracing his finger across the screen and Harvey squints, tips his head to the side.

"Oh my Lord, let me see," Donna barges into the office and grabs the phone out of Harvey's hand, "Oh Mike," she sighs and Harvey wonders where his hard hitting assistant has gone.

"Hey, it's not necessarily Mike's, it might be mine," Harvey protests. They had a long discussion on who should be the biological father and after a while, and more Johnnie Walker that Harvey would like to admit, they came up with the rather outstanding conclusion that it didn't matter and Jenna was implanted with both their healthy _swimmers_. Harvey shudders thinking about it now, the poor girl.

"It's _ours_, dumbass," Mike says with a fond smile and Harvey wants to take him home and fuck him into the mattress all of a sudden. Mike seems to read his mind because there's a faint blush across his cheeks as Harvey stands and holds out his hand to him.

"Excuse me Donna, I have to go ravish Mike…be right back," Donna coos at the phone as Harvey pulls Mike to his feet and waves them off like Harvey just said they were going to get coffee.

And ravish Mike he does. He pushes him into the Senior Partners bathroom, locks the door and has his hand down Mike's pants before Mike can even ask what the hell is going on. Mike does that whiney noise in the back of his throat that makes Harvey crazy and kisses him hard, fingers tangling in the hair at the back of Harvey's neck. And before this all started, Harvey would have taken exception to Mike ruffling up his perfectly styled coif, but he's given up caring, especially when Mike whines like he does in to his mouth and arches his hips into Harvey's grip, drags his mouth away to suck the skin of Harvey's neck between his teeth.

Harvey twists his hand and Mike slides his teeth from Harvey's skin with a strangled "fuck Harvey" and comes, shuddering and jerking in Harvey's arms, his fingers tugging at Harvey's hair.

"Not that I'm complaining," Mike says in that sleep lax voice of his, the one he gets whenever Harvey makes him come, "but what bought that on?" Harvey chuckles, curls his fingers under Mike's chin and looks him in the eyes.

"I love you," he says simply and Mike's whole face lights up. Its not that Mike doesn't know how Harvey feels, just that Harvey hardly ever says it, doesn't feel the need to reiterate the point every few seconds because Mike is well aware, and so is Harvey, and they're only words. But its worth saying them when Mike grins like that at him.

Mike answers him by falling to his knees and swallowing Harvey's dick in one go.

* * *

><p>One of the main reasons why Jessica put up with Harvey fucking his Associate was the fact that it didn't make Harvey put up with Mike's shit. He stilled called him on it, still berated him when he got things wrong, but at least now he had a reason to want to drag him into the office and discipline him in a way that no boss should. And even now, with Mike being a Junior Partner and not working quite so closely with Harvey as before, he still calls him on his "feeling" crap. Louis took serious offence when Jessica didn't immediately put a stop to him and Mike as soon as he found out, barging into Jessica's office mid meeting with Harvey and demanding to know if he had a relationship with his associate would Jessica be as lax with him. Harvey had laughed, asked him if any of the associates were that desperate as to sleep with Louis, and Jessica's lips had twitched with the need to smile at the joke.<p>

What he's trying to get across, is that their working relationship hasn't really changed. Mike still looks to please him, but its not just because he knows he's get rewarded at home, and Harvey still sighs whenever Mike makes him feel for a client rather than treat them like the next pay check.

But since Jenna, and the baby, and the numerous texts that Mike shows him every day from her, Harvey's finding it more and more difficult to keep his hands off Mike during the day. Especially because Mike has taken to wearing an almost inane grin on his face as he practically glides around the office. And he's more often than not gossiping with Donna and Rachel and showing them pictures of the scans. How anyone can make out what the hell they're meant to be looking at is beyond him.

"It's not difficult, Harvey," Mike says one evening, sprawled over Harvey's lap with one hand playing across the skin of his lower back and the other holding his cell phone in front of Harvey's face, "that's the leg right there…see?" And Harvey really wants to see, but he just doesn't get it.

"I'm starting to think its like those Magic Eye things. You can either see it or you can't," Harvey says screwing up his eyes and Mike laughs, drops the phone beside them and wraps his hands around Harvey's face.

"You'll see it soon," he says, nudging his nose against Harvey's and Harvey stomach does the usual flip whenever Mike mentions the baby. Which is a lot. Lately he feels like his stomach is constantly on edge. And its not bad nerves, its good nerves and Harvey wonders, not for the first time, how this skinny kid in his lap managed to worm his way into Harvey's life with nothing more than an eidetic memory and a infectious smile.

"I suppose I will. All 7 lbs of screaming flesh," he says with a theatrical shudder and Mike squeezes his face till his lips are squashed together.

"You better be nice when it comes," he says, shifting in Harvey's lap so that he's straddling him, and pressing his hips down into Harvey's crotch. He's well aware he must look ridiculous right now, with his lips puckered up like a goldfish but he manages to look indignant enough that Mike lets him go and Harvey takes advantage of that fact by running his hands up under Mike's t-shirt. Mike's eyes close for a second as he leans closer and when he opens them there's that look in them that drives Harvey nuts.

"Right…bed…now," he growls as Mike shifts again purposefully and Harvey manages to lift them both off the couch without pulling anything. Mike wraps his legs around Harvey's waist and continues to kiss him as Harvey walks towards the bedroom, and it's a good job he's knows his apartment like the back of his hand because they could cause some serious damage if he didn't, to themselves and to the highly expensive furniture.

Mike drags his teeth across Harvey's lower lip and Harvey nearly drops him. God they need to be naked right the hell now.

He makes it into the bedroom, deposits Mike onto the bed and shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, doesn't even pause to hang it up before tugging his shirt over his head and pushing his pants down his thighs. Mike's still fumbling with his own pants when Harvey bats his hands away and tugs them down, throws them over his shoulder and crawls over Mike. Mike reaches up, winds his arms around Harvey's neck and pulls him down, winds a leg around him and arches upwards at the same time as pushing his tongue into Harvey's mouth. And its usually this way with them, usually desperate and 'need you naked now can't wait'. Its only after that, when Harvey's managed to recover, that they take it slow, and Harvey fucks him deep, pressing his shoulders into the mattress and Mike's skin has a layer of sweat that shines as he digs his fingers into Harvey's shoulders. But now it's the desperate kind and Mike wraps his fingers around Harvey's dick, spreads his legs wider and twists his hand in that way that has Harvey dragging his mouth away and across Mike's jaw.

"Come on Harvey," Mike urges, and Harvey feels the vibrations of his voice through his lips against Mike's throat and manages to tear himself away long enough to reach into the bedside cabinet to grab a condom and the bottle of lube. Mike's eyes are half lidded as he watches Harvey roll a condom over his dick, and pour lube out onto his fingers and he shuts them as Harvey pushes one finger inside. Mike's always tight, almost burning inside and Jesus, Harvey can't get enough of the noises Mike makes when he adds another and crooks his fingers.

It doesn't take long before Mike is begging and God does he beg pretty. His voice is low and desperate and he clutches at Harvey's shoulders, fingers digging in, and there are still bruises from the last time, eight small dark smudges on the back of Harvey's shoulders that Mike likes to run his fingers over in the shower in the morning. Harvey pushes into his body, leans down and groans into Mike's mouth as he pushes all the way in. Mike rises up to meet him, arching his hips to give Harvey better access and his fingers tighten even more, till it almost hurts and he kisses Harvey back, pants into his mouth when Harvey pulls out and practically slams back in.

Its fast, dirty and sweaty and Mike is a wreck by the time Harvey grinds out "come now Mike," into his ear, breath rasping out through his dry throat and he comes between them, back arching and throat exposed.

His muscles flutter around Harvey and it doesn't take him long before he's coming as well, dick pushed all the way in and Mike's name on his lips. Mike's forehead is sweaty as he presses a kiss to it and Mike hums happily, shifts slightly as Harvey pulls out and then wraps himself around Harvey like the human blanket that he is. Harvey lets him have his moment before he moves, unwraps Mike's arms and runs a hand down his chest, through the drying come on Mike's stomach and walks on slightly shaking legs to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and grab a wash cloth.

Mike's asleep by the time he comes back, arms spread wide, one leg hooked over the other. Any other day he would wake him up, berate him for getting the comforter messy, but today he contents himself with watching him for a while. Mike shifts, snuffles into the pillow and his fingers twitch like he's reaching out for something and Harvey has an overwhelming swell of love for the kid.

He drops the cloth to the floor and climbs onto the bed, manages to pull the covers out from under Mike who mutters something in his sleep and attaches himself to Harvey again, arms heavy around him. Harvey lets out a small, affectionate laugh and drops a kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the first scan, and the picture of the alien that Mike keeps showing everyone, (he's even put a copy of it on his desk), Mike comes barrelling into his office with an expression that mirrors the one he first wore two weeks ago.<p>

"What?" Harvey asks, slightly irritated because its been a long day and he doesn't have time right now for Mike's puppy like enthusiasm. Mike just grins, with a slight edge of apprehension, and Donna is hovering in the door way like she knows what's going on but wants to hear Mike tell Harvey. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on? I have a client meeting in..." he checks his Rolex, "ten minutes that I have yet to prepare for because I was cleaning up Louis's mess and..."

"Twins," Mike blurts out suddenly and Donna's eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

"Excuse me? I'm sure you just said twins," Harvey says standing up slowly and Mike's grin widens even more, like his face is about to split open.

"Twins, Harvey. Jenna's having twins," Mike lets out a noise that could be a squeal, although he would probably deny it to the death, as Harvey grabs him, runs his hands through his hair.

"Twins? Like...two of them?" Mike nods, biting on his bottom lip and his hands clutch at Harvey's elbows.

"No...five of them," Mike snarks at him and Harvey glares. Yes two. What do you think?" Mike asks and Harvey swallows, presses a quick kiss to Mike's mouth, which is all he can manage right now because they're at work, and also because his mind is racing.

"I think we're going to need a nanny," he says and Mike throws his arms around Harvey's neck.

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to have a wife that can cook," Harvey says, wrapping his arms around Mike and looking over his shoulder into the pan. It came as kind of a surprise that Mike could cook, with nothing more than an onion, a few rashers of bacon and some pasta, the most incredible meal appears on the table. But he supposes it shouldn't really be a surprise, he had to survive on little or nothing for years and Ramen noodles get boring after two meals.<p>

Mike snorts and elbows Harvey in the ribs.

"Shut up," he mutters and wipes the back of the cream cheese covered spoon across Harvey's nose. Harvey retaliates by wiping his nose across Mike's cheek then licking it off. Mike shivers slightly, presses his hips back and Harvey smirks again his skin. "Harv...are you..." Mike trails off, stirs the mushroom and cream cheese concoction on the pan.

"Am I what?" Harvey asks, pressing his hand flat against Mike's stomach and pulling him closer.

"Are you sure about all this?"

"Well...it smells great, I guess the proof is in the taste right," he replies and Mike elbows him again, takes advantage of his loosened grip to turn around and cross his arms, glaring at Harvey.

"You know what I mean," he says and Harvey runs a thumb across his cheek bone and Mike's eyes darken like they always do. Harvey cocks his head to the side, presses his thumb under Mike's chin.

"I do know what you mean...and I am sure," he replies simply. Funnily enough, he's never been more sure about anything. Except maybe about wanting Mike, because he was pretty sure about that as soon as Mike walked into his interview. But since then, its always about Mike, about what he wants, about what he needs.

"But..." Harvey kisses him, shuts him up with a hand around the back of his neck and his tongue in Mike's mouth. Mike groans and winds his arms around Harvey's neck.

"Listen to me," Harvey says, pulling back and waiting until Mike opens his eyes and looks at him, he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, "This is fast, and serious, and terrifying..." Mike opens his mouth to say something and Harvey clamps his hand over the top, "we need to have another conversation about interrupting me don't we?" Mike's eyes crease at the corner with a smile but he shakes his head, Harvey leaves his hand clamped over his mouth, "As I said, it's terrifying but Mike, I'm willing to do this, for you, for us, because, at the risk of sounding sappy and pathetic, I think you're worth it...but if you ask me one more time if I am serious about this, I'm going to think you aren't, and raise these kids by myself, you got it?" Harvey tries to look stern and Mike pushes his tongue out of his mouth and licks across Harvey's palm. Harvey grimaces, pulls his hand away and wipes it down Mike's chest, "real mature."

"I got it," Mike says, a small but genuine smile on his lips. "Sometimes," he says, turning back around to the frying pan and flicking off the heat, "I think you're too good to be true."

Harvey snorts, "sometimes I think that about myself as well," he mutters into Mike's neck.

"Idiot," Mike murmurs and shunts himself backwards, pushing Harvey away. Harvey laughs and lets him go.

"Where's my dinner?"

"It'll be down your front if you don't start treating me with the respect I deserve," Mike says, pointing the wooden spatula at him and Harvey grins, slaps Mike's ass hard enough to get him to yelp and saunters off into the bedroom for a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Its probably about 3 in the morning when Harvey wakes to a cold, empty bed and he sits, runs a hand through his hair and notices the fact that the bathroom light isn't on. They only have a few months left until Jenna's due date and Mike isn't sleeping well. This isn't the first time Harvey has woken to an empty bed, but it is the first time he manages to haul himself out, pull on some worn track pants and pad softly into the living room. He usually just leaves Mike to it.<p>

Mike is sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, surrounded by DVD's. He's wearing boxers and one of Harvey's old t-shirts which is slightly too big for him and has fallen across one shoulder. He jumps slightly as Harvey sits down behind him and presses him lips to the exposed skin but out of the corner of his eyes he sees Mike smile and lift his hand to Harvey's hair.

"Hey," Harvey mutters quietly.

"Did I wake you?" Mike asks quietly, leaning back against Harvey as he winds his legs around Mike's.

"No. The lack of clingy arms woke me," he says just as quietly and Mike lets out a small laugh as Harvey's drags his fingers down Mike's arm.

"You don't have _Casablanca_," Mike says like its the most offensive thing ever, like Harvey should be hung, drawn and quartered for that heinous crime of not possessing _Casablanca_.

"I leant it to Jenna," Harvey replies, and then because its far too tempting not to, nips at Mike's skin. Mike unfolds his legs, scoots backwards further into the V of Harvey's thighs.

"You did?"

"Hmmm," Harvey agrees, humming against Mike's skin and Mike shivers slightly, curls his fingers through Harvey's, "she said she's never seen it and I wasn't about to let our kids incubate without at least hearing it," he replied and Mike pulls away, cranes his neck around and looks at him with a mixture of amusement and incredulity, "what? Its a classic."

"I love you," Harvey just smiles back at him instead of answering. "That's why I didn't go out with Rachel...she's never seen it, said it was iold/i," Mike says, settling back against Harvey and picking up a copy of _Some Like It Hot._

"That the only reason?"

"Well no, I also had a raging hard on for my boss," he says and Harvey laughs, slides his hand up Mike's stomach and the DVD case clatters to the floor.

"Had?" Harvey says, climbing around Mike and pushing him flat against the wooden floor, Mike grins up at him and strokes his fingers across the back of Harvey's neck.

"Still do actually," Mike whispers, winding a leg around Harvey's thigh and bringing their hips together.

"Oh...so you do...maybe we should do something about that," Harvey says. Mike gasps, clutches at his hair as Harvey scrapes his teeth over Mike's collar bone.

"Seriously? On the floor?" Mike asks, through gasps and moans and Harvey pulls his head up long enough to give him an amused look.

"No where else I'd rather be, Rookie," he replies and he means it. There is nowhere else he'd rather be right now than on the floor with Mike, or in a relationship with Mike, or waiting for kids to be delivered to their doorstep with Mike. Its always been about Mike and Harvey needs him to know that. Mike kind of squints up at him, like he's trying to decide if he's telling the truth or not, a small smile on his lips as his fingers play against the back of Harvey's neck.

"Me neither," he replies and Harvey grins, captures Mike lips in a hard kiss and Mike whimpers.

"Do you get it now Mike?" Harvey asks, pulling away far enough to speak the words against Mike's lips. Mike pokes his tongue out to lick at them and it grazes over Harvey's bottom lip.

"Get what?" Mike asks, pushing his hand into Harvey's track pants, brushing his fingers over the tip of Harvey's dick. Harvey worryies Mike's lower lip between his teeth and fucks his dick into Mike's grip.

"Get that I'm ready for this," he says and Mike twists his hand sharply, "that _this_," Harvey pulls away and pushes his own hand into Mike's boxers. Mike arches up, fingers going to Harvey's shoulders and pressing in hard, "you and the kids...it's what I want?" Mike stills, locks his eyes with Harvey's and looks at him like he's searching Harvey's face again, his fingers playing along Harvey's jaw. In some of Harvey's more pathetic, less Shark like Lawyer moments, he wonders what the hell he did to get so lucky as to have Mike in his life. Harvey lifts a hand and runs his index finger down the line from the side of Mike's nose to the corner of his lips and Mike's face breaks into a grin.

"I get it," he says, wriggling slightly and Harvey pushes himself up right, holds a hand out to Mike and hauls him to his feet.

"You better, kid," he says, pressing their hips together and Mike smiles, runs his hand through Harvey's hair.

"Fuck me," he says quietly, pulling Harvey forward enough to kiss him, run his tongue over Harvey's lips before pushing inside. Harvey winds his arms tighter around Mike's waist, lifts him up and Mike automatically winds his legs around him, smirks down at him as Harvey walks towards the bedroom.

"Don't have to ask me twice, Rookie."


End file.
